Loving a Demon
by the original esca chick
Summary: 18 yr old Gwen is heir to the thrown. But her country is slowly decreasing in size so in order to protect her people from ebing taken over she must seduce her enemy then kill him. But does she have what it takes? rated PG-13 for now. Ch4 up FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Loving a Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne. If I did there would be a few changes like Dilly-sama  would have never ever been Celena. I don't hate her it's just that Dilly-sama should be all man.

A/N: All right, before you say it let mew explain! This idea popped in my head while I was reading a book by one of my fav authors (Virgina Henley). I'll try to finish some of my other fics that I haven't touched in months. This will be another AU fic. Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 1: The Mission 

            Gwendolyn Marie Fenessa sat quietly in her chamber, gazing up at the sky from her seat by the large bay window. Her mind and thoughts drifted off into her fantasy or 'dream' world as she would call it. The soft ocean breeze blew gently though her long, flaming orange hair. Her amber eyes watched as the fluffy white clouds moved gracefully across the crystal blue sky. It was the perfect day to be outside but unfortunately for Gwendolyn, this wasn't going to happen.

            "Gwen? Are you listening to me?" Gwendolyn sighed inwardly and removed her gaze from the sky.

            "Yes mother." She replied in a detached tone.

            "Darling." The older red hair woman began as she took a seat beside her daughter. "I know you don't want to do this. If I could, I would do it for you but a woman of my age isn't exactly appealing to a man of twenty years age." Gwendolyn rolled her amber eyes and sighed.

            "I know, I know, I know . . .but why do we have to do it this way? Can't we just send in some spy to pose as a servant to kill him?"

            "Darling, we could easily do that but then how'd inherit his wealth?" the woman paused and put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Gwen, you are the most beautiful and cunning woman I know. Only you could pull this off."

            "I know that but . . ." Gwen stopped to collect her thoughts. She didn't know how to say it or she feared to say it. Her pale hands took hold of the red velvet skirt of her dress in frustration.

            "Gwen dear, what is it?"

            "I just think it's really unfair to do this to him." Her mother removed her arm from around her daughter immediately. She stood up quickly and shot a glare at Gwen.

            "Fair? Fair!? Gwen, because of that bastard our country's size continues to decrease. Our wealth is quickly disappearing! By the time you'd be old enough to take the thrown there won't be anything left of Frenessia. I know it's hard but we're counting on you."

            "mother it's just that . . .I feel guilty. I'm going off to make this man fall in love with me, marry him then kill him. I just don't think I can-"

            "yes you can. I believe you can." Her mother kneed down in front of her and took Gwen's hands in her own. "All you have to do is believe in yourself. If you can do that much I know you can pull it off." Gwen looked deep into her mother's blue eyes and could only see the hurt and sadness she felt. Her gaze moved quickly from her eyes to the stone floor. She really didn't want to do this but so many people were counting on her. Not only were her parents but what was left of their subjects were too.

            Gwendolyn sighed and looked back at her mother. How could she say no to this? This man was ruining her future. She had to put to a stop but would killing him be the only right and logical way? _I guess it must be, as much as I wish it weren't_. She thought to herself.

            "Fine . . .I'll, I'll do it." A light of hope seemed to sparkle in the queen's eyes. A soft smile tugged at her lips and she embraced her daughter.

            "I'm so glad darling." She whispered into Gwen's ear. "Now, " she said as she pulled back. "He's expecting you to be arriving tomorrow at dawn so you have to get your things ready. I've already had the maids pack your things but if there's anything you want to bring then you should pack it now. The air ship will be leaving in about an hour." She hugged her daughter once more and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Gwen's forehead.

            Gwen had locked herself in her temporary room aboard the air ship for the entire journey. She ran both of her frustrated hands through her thick red hair. What was she going to say? How was she going to act? Should she be he temptress or let him try and seduce her? A feeling of nervousness was coming over her. She felt as if there was a swarm of butterflies flying in her stomach. Her hands trembling and her body quivered.

            Gwen let out a yawn and walked towards the window. The sky was pitch black but the tiny stars in the sky seem to light it up. Not a cloud was in site, nothing could block the beautiful; view of the two large moons in the sky. I hope I'm doing the right thing. Gwen thought to herself before closing the window and walking towards her bed. _I might as well get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow…_

A/N:I know it's short but I wanted to leave what happens next for the next chapter. So please review and if you want me to e-mail you when there's an update then just leave your e-mail.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Demon

Chapter 2: The Demon

            "My lady?" one of the crewmen asked as he knocked softly on the wooden door. When there was no reply he knocked again but a bit harder. "My lady?" 

            Gwen's eyes opened slowly as she brought back to consciousness. She moaned and spat bitter words under her breath. "Yes?" she replied in an annoyed tone.

            "We'll be arriving at the capital shortly. It's almost day break." Gwen fell backwards on to her pillow and sighed.

            "Alright, I'll be out in a minute."  Gwen rubbed her amber eyes and let out a small yawn before getting out of the small bed. A shiver went up her spine as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. It didn't take long for her to get dressed. She put on her long red velvet dress. It was one of her personal favorites mainly because it brought out the colour of her eyes and enhanced her hair.

            The neck of the dress was in a v shape and revealed a bit of cleavage. The sleeves went to her elbows and at the cuff they were in a bell shape.  The black of the dress was much longer than the front so it dragged along the ground behind her. The trim around the neck, sleeves, bottom and waist of the dress was an elegant gold.

            Gwen decided not to do much with her hair. The rumors she had heard was that he liked women with long hair that draped over the shoulders rather than short or tied up. So Gwen just took of few strands of her thick curly hair from her bangs and tied them back.

            When she left her room she felt uneasy. Her entire life was about to change. She would have to become someone she wasn't.  Her hands would soon become stained with the blood of her enemy. But was that a bad thing? For some reason Gwen couldn't figure out why she felt uneasy about killing him. Even though she knew about the terrors he had caused to the other parts of Gaea but why was this so hard? She'd be freeing millions of people from his enslavement.

            "My lady," a soldier spoke as he bowed before Gwen. "We have arrived. There is a carriage awaiting you outside." Gwen looked at the man with saddened eyes. _Why did I have to be born into this life?_ She wondered as she made her leave from the air ship.

            A man clad in black and red armor paced back and forth in front of the line of young women before him. He eyed them carefully, observing their physical beauty. He came to a halt in front of the youngest woman there. "Step forward." He ordered the terrified girl so he could get a better look. "Hmmm…too young. Send her back." The girl bowed her head shamefully and left the dimly lit room.

            "My lord," the man turned towards the door looking extremely unsatisfied with the soldier's interruption.

            "What?" he growled.

            "The lady Gwendolyn has arrived." The man thought to himself for a second, trying to remember whom this girl was. Had he invited her or was she just one of the many woman who just wanted a chance to get at his wealth? "She is the princess of Frenessia."

            "Ah…yes, now I remember. Her pathetic father wants to offer her to me as a possible wife." He chuckled to himself. "How utterly pathetic . . ."

            "Should I send her in then my lord?" the soldier questioned.

            "Yes, just give me minute." The soldier bowed his head and made his leave. The man turned back to the row of women. "Leave, all of you." He ordered. When all the women were gone he took his seat on his throne. He sat back comfortably and propped his legs up on the armrest of the throne.

            Gwen took a deep breath as she entered the dark throne room. A few torches were lit and hung from the walls, giving little light. She looked around hesitantly. She could see no one within the room. She took a few more deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves.

            "Welcome," Gwen's body stiffened at the sound of a man's voice that she only guess was 'him'. "You must be Gwendolyn."

            Gwen turned towards the voice feeling and looking somewhat frightened. "Come closer." He ordered her and she obeyed. When she could him, Gwen bowed down deeply, giving him the opportunity to have a gander at her breasts. It was a trick her mother said would be usefully in getting a man interested.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Dilandau."

A/N: Yep I'm stopping there. Why? Because I'm evil. So as you can see I'm writing yet another Dilly fic. I still find it hard to believe that when I first saw the esca series I hated Dilly-sama. I even laughed when his slayers died! But that changed somehow and I completely forget. Well any ways please review and if you want me to e-mail you when I update just leave your e-mail address.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 3: The Beauty and the Beast

His silver locks of hair reflected the dim light. His crimson red eyes look at Gwen hungrily. He wasn't expecting her to be so…eye-catching. Her flaming red curls framed her fair face angelically. If Dilandau believed in angels, she would be one. He brought his legs down from the armrest and rose from his seat. He walked up to her and circled her, taking a good look at the young princess.

Gwen could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. She had to admit though; Dilandau had a certain aura about him that made her knees go weak. Dilandau circled her again. _Who would have thought that such a pitiful little country could own such beauty_, Dilandau mused.

He came to a halt in front of Gwen. Her warm amber eyes moved quickly to the black marble floor. She didn't want to make any eye contact with him fearing she'd loose sight of her mission. Dilandau took a step towards Gwen and cupped her right cheek with his gloved hand. The feeling of the soft black leather on her skin sent a chill down her spine.

Gwen could sense what he was about to do. Her breath began to quicken as panic set in. she wondered what she should do. Should she just stand there and let him do as he wished or react in some way?

"Lord Dilandau."

Dilandau's eyes narrowed as he turned to the doorway where a man clad in blue and black armor stood. "What is it?" he growled.

The soldier stiffened at the tone of his lord's voice. "Duke Talbot is here to meet with you." He answered in a shaken voice.

Dilandau's silver eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "Escort him to the parlor and tell him I'll be there in a minute." The soldier bowed his head in respect and left promptly. When the door shut, Dilandau turned his attention back to Gwen. He could see and feel the uneasiness she felt. He drew in a deep breath while caressing the scare on his right cheek with the index finger of his right hand. "A maid will be by shortly to show you to your chamber." He said nothing more and left in a hurry.

Gwen stood there feeling absentminded. She wasn't expecting Lord Dilandau to be so attractive. The way her father spoke of him, she always imagined Dilandau being some revolting older man. Never did she expect him to look so young and youthful. She could only guess he was no older than twenty-five. _God, how am I going to do this? I wish…I wish I was as strong as my father or mother. They could do it easy but he's just so…so young._ Gwen thought to herself while she began to play with a lock of her flaming red hair.

"My lady?" a feminine voice echoed from the doorway. Startled, Gwen turned about quickly to face the young women dressed in a long gray dress and a white apron.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"If you would follow me, I will show you to your room." Gwen smiled and thanked the girl.

As they walked down the dimly lit hallways, Gwen took in everything she saw and began to make some conclusions on Lord Dilandau. It's any wonder why he's so pale, there's barely any light in this place, how can anyone find there way around?

"Here is your room my lady." The maid announced as she opened the door and gestured for Gwen to go in.

The room was larger than Gwen had expected. To her right was an oak armoire and desk. Towards the center of the room along the wall on her right was a queen sized, four poster mahogany bed. The deep green blankets were tucked in tightly into the mattress. Directly across from the entrance to the room was a set of French doors leading to the balcony. As Gwen looked to her left she saw a large wooden closet, dresser and a door, which she only guessed, led to the bathing room. As she looked around some more she noticed in the far left corner was a round, glass table with two cushioned chairs.

Gwen looked back to the bed and saw how inviting it looked. She kicked off her high-heeled shoes and let herself fall onto the bed. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. _How the fuck did I get myself into this?_

A/N: Ya, I know it's short but I have exams starting soon so it's either this or nothing. So like I've said before if you want me to e-mail when I update just leave me you e-mail.


	4. Chapter 4: Touch Me

Chapter 4: Touch Me

            "Please Lord Dilandau! Spare my country! I'll give whatever you desire!" the Duke Talbot begged.

            Dilandau rolled his garnet eyes in annoyance. "How pathetic you are Duke. Look at yourself. You're a disgrace to all men; on your pitiful knees begging." He paused and turned his back to the duke. "Give me one good reason as to why I should spare your country."

            Duke Talbot kneeled in bewilderment. His mind raced as he tried to think of a reason. "If you spare my country and people I'll give you my eldest daughter." Dilandau smirked.

            "All you dukes, kings and nobles are all the same." Dilandau turned back to face the duke. His right index finger found it's way to his cheek and began to caress his scar.

            "How so my lord?"

            "You all think that I'll do anything to have a good fuck. You're all sadly mistaken. I have enough whores to last me a lifetime." The duke was completely dumbfounded. What was he to do now? What could he offer the bloodthirsty emperor? "Face it Duke Talbot, as of tomorrow your pathetic country is mine." He paused and strode over to his throne. "Now leave before I have my Dragonslayers escort you out." The duke scrambled to his feet, his face was paler that Dilandau's now. "Pathetic, utterly pathetic…" Dilandau murmured to himself as the duke left.

            A knock sounded from the metallic door. Dilandau raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if it was the duke again. "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened slowly and in walked Gwendolyn. She wore a long, tight fitting crimson red gown over a white chemise. The sleeves of the gown stopped at her elbows and flowed into large bell shaped cuffs. The collar of the gown was low enough to make any man go weak but not too low that it could ruin a woman's reputation.

            "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

            "No, you didn't..." Dilandau replied in a trace like state. Her beauty had him captivated.

            Gwen walked at an even pace towards Dilandau. Her heart raced the closer she got. _Okay Gwen, you can do this! You have to… "You look tense." She said in a sweet yet seductive voice. Dilandau swallowed hard and sat up right. He couldn't understand why he was feeling nervous around this woman. He'd had many other women in the past but there was something about her that just felt so different._

            Gwen sat down of the armrest of his throne. "Would you like me to give a massage?" her ruby red lips curved into a sly grin as she hoped he would say yes.

            Dilandau said nothing and just nodded. Her grin grew and she stood up, walking in front of the handsome beast. Gwen sat herself down on his lap and undid his belt, throwing it off to the side. Next she unzipped his black leather jacket and with his help, she removed it. 

Her breath became caught in her throat as her eyes gazed upon his well-defined muscles. Gwen's mouth went dry and her amber eyes widened. This was the first time she had ever seen a man half-naked. This experience would live with her for the rest of her life. Gwen swallowed hard and nervously placed her hands on Dilandau's pale skin.

            Gwen's warm fingers sent a chill through his body as they made contact with his skin. Her gentle fingers caressed his skin lightly, causing the hairs on his neck to rise. Gwen then applied more pressure on her hands began to massage Dilandau's tense muscles in his shoulders and arms.

            _Where has this woman been all my life?_ Dilandau wondered. Excitement flowed through his body. The gentle and soft touches of Gwen's hands lit his passion. This all excited Dilandau, perhaps a little too much.

            Gwen's eyes widened as she felt a slight lump form and harden under her thigh. She knew exactly what it was. She bit her lip and wondered if she should continue. _"Go on!"_ is what her parents would have said had they been there. _Come on Gwen, get yourself together! This is exactly what you want. The sooner you get this done and over with, the sooner you can go home._

            Dilandau had had enough of her devilish temptation. He wanted her and now. One of his powerful arms snaked its way around her slender waist, holding her firmly in place. This sudden action startled Gwen at first but she felt slightly relieved that he was falling for her parent's trap.

            Dilandau's other arm coiled around Gwen's neck and his hand glided up into the thick red curls of her flaming orange hair. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to taste her lips. Since he had laid eyes on them, he had been tempted beyond belief just to touch and even taste Gwen's plump, red lips.

            Gwen watched as his ruby red eyes close and his head lean forward. As if on sheer instinct, Gwen did the same. Her amber eyes closed and her plump lips made contact with those of Dilandau's.

            Her mouth tasted like sweet honey on his lips. His tongue slipped between her lips and explored every possible part of her mouth. Gwen was taken back by his actions. Never had she been kissed in such a way. 

As Dilandau's tongue gently massaged her own, she began to feel weak and wiped her mind of all other thoughts. He was both rough and gentle. He had both the fierceness of a lion and the gentleness of a kitten. How this was possible, Gwen did not know and nor did she care. She was in pure bliss.

A/N: OMG! I updated! Sorry for the long wait! School's been keeping me busy and I haven't been in a really "romantic" mood if ya know what I mean. I know it was mean stopping the chapter there. But in the next chapter, which I'll try to finish writing and post ASAP, it gets very um, how can I say, exciting *wink*wink* lol! So like I've said before if you want me to e-mail when I update just leave me you e-mail or e-mail it to me at esca_chick@hotmail.com


End file.
